


Harry Potter and his Overprotective Dad

by Katieb18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Harry, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry is treated as younger than he is, Harry is younger than the rest of his year, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Sleepy Cuddles, Younger Harry, kind of, not really but boardering it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Harry is starting Hogwarts a whole year before he was supposed to because Grandpa Tom wanted him to be with Draco. Severus wasn't ready to let his little boy go so easy though. Join Harry as he navigates his first year in Hogwarts while dealing with an overprotective Dad who was hellbent on keeping Harry safe, even if Harry isn't too happy about it sometimes.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry knew his Dad was overprotective. He knew he was babied a lot more than other ten-year-olds were and he also knew that his Dad loved him more than anything else in the world so he could deal with all the other things, usually. The thing was, Harry was _finally_ starting Hogwarts! 

This year he’d finally be going as a student and not just a faculty members kid. Sure he knew all the big kids already and he often had his dinner in the great hall but unlike every other year where he would sit beside his Dad up at the professors table, getting his food cut up for him and a napkin tucked into his shirt (Harry had to negotiate not wearing what was essentially a bib).

This year he’d be sitting with his classmates at his house table, not a care in the world if he spilt a little bit of food on himself. 

That is if his Dad would let him. 

This was where Harry could see one of the main issues with his Dad being so overprotective; he’d more than likely insist that Harry sit up where he usually does instead of with his classmates. Which Harry wouldn’t mind but he didn’t want to seem like a baby who needed help eating. He was sure no one would say anything to him but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t talk about Harry behind his back, which made him just cringe thinking about it. 

Harry got why his Dad was so overprotective, he really did. 

His Dad had come to the Dursleys when he was five and grew suspicious that the old headmaster wasn’t telling the truth about how happy he was. When he found Harry in the cupboard under the stairs he was livid and did magic to get the Dursleys sent away for good.

That was the first time Harry saw magic and he was amazed, his Dad seemed so powerful against his whale of an uncle. Then he took him away from them and the rest was history. Or well it wasn’t but Harry wasn’t sure what happened with the old headmaster.

Grandpa told him once that they were enemies and he tried to trick people into believing that his grandpa was bad when he wasn’t. Harry couldn’t get much more details out of him because Dad had come in and picked Harry up (even though he was much too old at ten to be picked up) before leaving the room, no doubt bringing Harry somewhere he couldn’t hear him giving Grandpa a piece of his mind.

Now though, he was a big boy and surely his Dad would realise that and stop the babying. Draco said that it wasn’t a big deal and no one would notice but Harry had to disagree. Surely someone would notice, when his Dad made him go for a nap (he did _not_ need one, who cares if he got cranky around three every day?) or sat him on his lap for a cuddle after dinner in the great hall (which Harry loved and admittedly hoped that part didn’t stop), and tease him for it. He knew he was too old for naps since Draco, his best friend in the entire world didn’t have them anymore but when he told Dad this he got met with an “I am not Draco’s father, I am yours. What his parents do does not matter to me.” So yeah, he still had naps because of it.

“Harry, you ready to go? We don’t want to be late for the train.” His Dad called from the hallway. Harry took one last look around his room before rushing out. He wasn’t sure why he looked around, Dad had packed his bags the night before. 

“Yeah, Dad I’m ready.” He ran down the stairs, jumping into his father's outstretched arms, giggling when he was caught mid-air and brought into his chest for a cuddle. He loved when his Dad did that, it made him feel loved. 

“Good. Go say goodbye to grandpa, you won’t see him until later tonight because we’ve to take the train.” His Dad sneered the last part but Harry didn’t mind. 

He really wanted to take the train to Hogwarts like everyone else this year. Dad said he could if he agreed to his rules which mainly consisted of, hold his hand at all times on the platform, no running off, stay with him on the train and a quick nap around three. Harry wanted so badly to go on the train that he agreed to it all, even the nap, no matter how much he detested them. 

Harry ran into the living room where his grandpa was having a cup of tea as he read the daily prophet, he put it down when he heard Harry running in.

“Grandpa I’m going! We’re going to get the train to Hogwarts!” Harry ran into his open arms, giving him a hug goodbye. 

“The train? Are you sure you don’t want to come with me? I’m sure I’d be able to sneak you some sugar quills.” His grandpa whispered to him as he gave him a sugar quill, causing Harry to giggle. His Dad hated Harry having sweets, saying that it made him ‘way to hyper’, Harry disagreed, he was the exact same with or without the sweets. 

“You can give me some at the feast? Dad can’t say no when it’s a special occasion.” 

“I think you’ll find that I can. Father, what have I said about loading him full of sugar?” Severus looked to his father who had Harry sitting in his lap, eating one of the sugar quills, sugar sticking to the side of his mouth. 

Tom shrugged, giving Harry one last hug before letting him go to his father, “You know me, I’m an old man now, I forget these things. Isn’t that right Harry?”

Harry nodded seriously. “Yeah Dad, old men are forgetful!” 

Severus rolled his eyes, but let the matter drop for now. The sugar would probably do him well. Harry was very nervous overtaking the train this year, no matter how much he tried to hide behind the excitement. 

“Harry, would you like to hold my hand to aparate or do you want me to hold you?” Harry was notorious for puking if he wasn’t in his father’s arms with his head buried in his neck. Severus still gave him the option for what he wanted to do because sometimes every so often Harry would try again. This time, thankfully, he raised his arms to be picked up instead. 

“Don’t wanna get sick.” He mumbled, putting his head on his Dad’s shoulder when he was picked up. “Grandpa, can I go up to you at the feast?” Harry asked worriedly, he didn’t want to not say hello to his grandpa. 

“I was thinking that you would eat at the top table with me and grandpa and your aunt Minnie.” Harry bit his lip. He wasn’t so sure that would be a good idea. The other first-years might think he was a baby or something, even though he was ten! 

“But- But- all of the other kids will tease me for being a baby.” He pouted at his Dad, it was already bad enough that he wasn’t allowed to stay in the dormitories with the other kids if he wasn’t allowed to eat with them how would he ever make friends?

His Dad seemed to be able to read his mind though, “Harry, I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again. No one will tease you. You already have loads of friends that will be starting with you. You have Draco, Neville, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Seamus, don’t forget you also have friends in other years as well like the Weasley twins. I’m sure none of them will mind you sitting up there with me. I’ll tell you what though. You can have your lunch with your friends everyday okay?” 

Harry couldn’t believe his luck, he got to eat lunch with them? _yes!_ He was full sure his Dad wouldn’t compromise in any way but eating lunch was more than he could ask for really.

“Yeah! That’s wicked Dad!” Harry threw his small arms around his father’s neck giving him the squeeziest hug he could have. 

“Yes,” Severus repeated, rolling his eyes at his father, ‘truly wicked.” 

Tom snorted at his grandson's vocabulary. Severus had tried his hardest to get Harry to speak without any colloquialisms but it seemed a lost cause. It was an added benefit that Severus speaking the same way never failed to make Harry giggle. 

Severus and Tom loved to hear the sound of Harry’s laughter. He was quiet for so long when he first came to them that they now relished in the sounds of a noisy ten-year-old running through the house instead of the little mouse that he was when he first arrived.

“Are you ready to go, Harry?” 

“Yeah! See you later Grandpa! Love you!” 

“Love you too little snake,” Tom replied, watching as Severus nodded his head in farewell before aparating to Kings Cross with Harry. 

Nagini slithered into the room to try and find Harry only to hiss is displeasure when she realised he was gone. 

“I know, you can see Harry this evening though so stop with the pouting please, we need to prepare ourselves to leave also.”

Nagini curled around Harry’s favourite cuddly toy, a stuffed lion. He had entrusted Roger to Tom until tonight and obviously, Nagini was taking the responsibility seriously. He swore it was like he lived with two children sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you feeling okay Harry?” 

Harry nodded his head but kept it hidden in his father’s neck. He didn’t see why they always had to apparate. His Dad knew how much he hated it. He kept his head where it was until he didn’t feel like his breakfast was going to come back up. Luckily his Dad let him stay there, just rubbing his back soothingly until he felt strong enough to lift it. 

The number of people he could see from where they stood in the apparition spot overwhelmed him. He’d always hated large crowds since one time before he came to live with his Dad and Grandpa when his uncle and aunt left him in a crowded shopping centre. The panic he felt at being alone with strangers all around him was something that stuck with him to this day.  
“Daddy, there’s a lot of people.” He whispered, trembling slightly. 

Severus bit back a sigh, he knew this would happen. He had tried to warn Harry about the number of people that he would be around but the boy wouldn’t listen and now here he was, terrified for no good reason. 

“I know there is love, how about Daddy carry’s you?” 

Harry nodded eagerly, he really didn’t want to get lost, “And on the platform?” He asked shyly. 

“Of course. Let’s go. I think Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa are going to be there.” 

Severus took off while Harry looked around happily, safe in his father’s arms. There was no fear of him getting lost from here! 

“Will I still get to see them at the weekend?” Harry didn’t want to miss out on his weekend dinners with aunt and uncle. 

“Yes, I have been warned that you have to be there,” Severus said, making his way to the platform between nine and ten. 

“And Draco too?” Harry loved when Draco is there, it made dinner a lot more fun. He always played with Harry. He’d hear his Dad say that Draco was good at keeping Harry distracted but Harry didn’t know what he was talking about, he never got distracted. He gave his focus 100% of the time. 

“Of course. Are you ready to go through?” 

Harry looked around curiously. 

“Where are we going?” He couldn’t see platform 9 ¾ anywhere and he was worried that he’d miss the train.

“Right through the wall.” 

Harry’s eyes widened at that. Through the wall?! 

“How?” 

“Magic.” 

Harry loved magic. He was going to go through a wall and it wasn’t going to hurt? He remembered one time he was running into the living room to show his grandpa a cool new bug he found in the garden and he misjudged where the door was and ran straight into the wall. He split his lip and the blood freaked him out so much that he screamed. He didn’t think he’d ever seen his Dad or Grandpa so scared when they heard his scream. 

“It won’t hurt though?” He didn’t want it to hurt again.

“Promise. I’ll be going through as well so I’ll hit the wall before you will.” Severus also remembered that time and would never forget the ear-piercing scream. It did teach Harry a lesson to never run in the house though, which Severus was grateful for because he never wanted to hear it again. The fear that went through him was like none other. He couldn’t deal with another incident like that. 

Harry watched wide-eyed as they got closer and glanced at all the muggles around them, none of them were looking through, his dad must have cast a spell so they were invisible. 

Harry tried to keep his eyes open as they went through but it was just too scary and he found himself hiding in his Dad’s neck again. By the time he was brave enough to lift his head again, they were already on the other side. Everything else faded away when he caught sight of the train. The Hogwarts express looked even better in real life. Harry had a toy version of it, which he loved but it paled in comparison to this one. He was mesmerised by the scarlet colour. It stood out a lot more on the real thing than it did on his pretend one. 

“Daddy, look!” He exclaimed, pointing at it as if Severus couldn’t see for himself. Severus held back an amused smile. Harry was adamant that he wasn’t going to call him Daddy anymore because he was now going to Hogwarts, which meant he was too old for such things. He kept slipping up though and more often than not would refer to him as Daddy. Severus would never say it out loud but he preferred when Harry called him Daddy, it meant that he hadn’t lost his baby just yet. 

“I know baby. It’s pretty amazing isn’t it?” 

Harry scowled, “I’m not a baby.” His Dad needed to stop that before it got around to everyone.

“You’re my baby. Look there’s Uncle Lucius.” Severus said, changing the subject quickly. 

Harry looked to where his father said and couldn’t stop his excited wiggle. He loved his Uncle Lucius and Aunt ‘Cissa. They always let him away with everything and didn’t tell his Dad, well, within reason of course, and usually, they made Draco go with him. 

Severus made his way through the crowd, listening to all the older students saying hello to his son as they made their way to the Malfoy’s. Of course, Harry, as he always was at the start of a new year, was extremely shy and would only wave back at them while he had a death grip on his father. Severus didn’t mind it though, it meant he got to cuddle him. 

“Severus, finally braving the school train I see?” Lucius smirked at his old friend that he considered to be an annoying younger brother more than anything. 

Severus rolled his eyes, “Yes, I get to be the one to chaperone them because Harry just needed to go on the train.” 

“Hi, Uncle Luca!” Harry reached his arms out to be taken by the man. Lucius took him off Severus easily and gave him a cuddle. Harry had been calling him Uncle Luca since he met him and Lucius was too difficult to pronounce. Lucius pretended to grumble about it but really loved when he heard the young boy call him that name. 

“Hello, little one. Why are you making your father carry you?” He enquired, putting their foreheads together, something else they had been doing since he was smaller.

“Too many people, Daddy’s arms are safe,” Harry whispered to his uncle. He loved when he put their heads together like that, it always made their conversations super-secret. “Where’s Dray and Aunt ‘Cissa?” He didn’t want to miss seeing his aunt for one last time before the start of school.

“She’s helping Draco find a carriage close to yours so that he can go between the two.” 

Harry pouted, “He’s not going to be in ours?” He wanted Draco with him. 

Severus and Lucius shared a look, “He will be but he’ll also be in the other carriage with a few of his friends. He said he’ll still play with you though.” Lucius explained carefully, not wanting to set Harry’s tears off. 

“Can I go into his carriage?” Severus winced, he really hoped that question wasn’t going to be asked. He didn’t want Harry to be upset. 

“No, but they can come to ours if they want. You’ll have to stay with me on the train.” 

Harry started to tear up anyway. “B- But why?” 

Before Severus or Lucius could begin to explain Narcissa and Draco arrived back, saving the day. Narcissa took one look at the teary-eyed boy and took him from Lucius’s arms. 

“What’s wrong my love? Are these two upsettings you?” She asked, rocking the small boy in her arms.

Harry nodded sadly, “T-They said Dray will be in a- a different carriage and I can’t see him at all!” He wailed.

Well, that was not how it went at all, but Harry in his upset must have forgotten that Draco would be able to come into him. Narcissa sent them both a look that had them gulping in fear. Black women were not to be messed with.

Draco sent the two men a dirty look from beside his mother, annoyed that they’d say that to him. 

“It’s okay Harry! I can come into your carriage with you and I’m sure your Dad will bring you down through the train on his inspections so you’ll be able to see our carriage then won’t you?”  
“See Harry?” Narcissa crooned, “All is okay, let’s wipe these tears away, you’ll have a great trip to Hogwarts. I want you to remember all the details so you can tell me on Saturday okay? Don’t forget to spy on my little trouble maker for me as well.” 

Harry giggle like he always did when his Aunt asked him that. He’d never give up Draco. They were cousins and that meant he had to keep quiet if Draco did anything bold.

“There’s that smile we all love to see, now go back to your Daddy so you can get settled in your carriage. I think resting your eyes will help don’t you?” Narcissa could see from the look of the boy that he was already exhausted. He must not have gotten much sleep the night before and all this excitement was taking it out of him. As if to prove her point Harry began to whine and teared up again. 

“Nooo, Aunt ‘Cissa. Daddy said one nap at three and that’s all I’m having.” He didn’t want a stupid nap. He wasn’t even tired, his eyes were just a small bit heavy but that didn’t matter.  
His aunt didn’t respond, only humming in response and gave him a kiss on the forehead before handing him back to Severus. Harry instantly curled into him, seeking comfort. “No nap.” He said, just to make sure.

“Okay, we’ll both just have a bit of quiet time before we go on our inspection. How does that sound?” 

Harry nodded, happy with that. 

Severus sighed in relief, thankfully Harry didn’t realise that quiet time was going to turn into a small cat nap for him. He could have his long nap at three to ensure he’d stay awake for the sorting and feast but if he had any chance of a smooth journey he was going to need some sort of nap before that, otherwise it was going to be a long journey. 

“Say bye to Aunt ‘Cissa and Uncle Luca.” Severus always used their nicknames with Harry because he knew how much it annoyed Lucius to be called Luca by anyone but Harry.

“Bye, love you, see you Saturday.” Harry held his cheek out for kisses off both of them. “Draco, see you later?” He asked, wanting to make sure he’d see him.

Draco smiled easily, “Sure thing Harry. I’ll see you after your quiet time.” 

“Goodbye, my love. Have a good trip. I can’t wait to hear about it.” Narcissa gave him one last kiss before letting Lucius at him.

“Goodbye, little one. I’m sure you’ll have a lot of news for us by Saturday. Severus see you soon.” 

Severus and Harry said their goodbyes and got on the train to allow the family some time before Draco also had to board. It wouldn’t do for Harry to see Draco crying, it would just set him off again.

The minute they got into the teacher's carriage Severus made sure to spell the windows and doors so that no one could see in while he got Harry changed.

Harry protested when he figured out what he was doing.

“You said no nap!” He whined, feeling the tears threatening again. 

“I know and I stand by what I said, I’m just changing you in case you fall asleep. It wouldn’t do to have an accident would it?” 

Harry shook his head at his fathers logic. He supposed he could wear the pull-up, even though he wasn’t going to sleep there might be a chance and he didn’t want people thinking he was a baby that had accidents. This way if he did, no one would even know. 

Once he got Harry’s approval, Severus made quick work of putting a pull up on him, settling it into place before redressing him and undoing the privacy shields he had up. 

“Now,” He said, pulling Harry onto his lap letting him get comfortable. “Let’s have a bit of quiet time.” 

Harry nodded, finding a comfortable spot on his Dad’s chest, sighing happily when he found his heartbeat, it never failed to relax him. That along with his Dad rubbing his back had him fighting his eyes within minutes. The last thought he had before he drifted off to sleep was that he really wanted Roger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struggle to have this up before 12 was tough. It's my birthday today so here is a new chapter for you :)  
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are appreciated as always


	3. Chapter 3

Severus heard a knock on the door and placed a hand over Harry’s ear so that whoever came in wouldn’t wake him from his nap prematurely. 

“Come in.” He said just loud enough to be heard on the other side. 

Draco peeked his head in at hearing his uncle, smiling when he saw Harry asleep on his chest.

“No Roger?” He asked, Harry always had to sleep with Roger, there was many a sleepover where Harry would just outright refuse to sleep unless his Dad or Grandpa dropped over Roger.   
“He’s not too bad when it’s nap time. It’s just when he’s to go to sleep for the night that he kicks up. His Grandad is bringing it with him, he didn’t want anyone to think he was too little to go to Hogwarts.” Severus ran a hand through Harry’s unruly hair. 

Draco chuckled, “But isn’t he only doing it part-time this year because he’s still too young?” 

“Yes, but he did half it last year so he already knows a lot of the material. He doesn’t think it but he is just a bit too young to be going to Hogwarts as a student. He’s excited about getting his house and it won’t do him any harm to get it this year. I’ve discussed it with everyone and they all know to keep the classes tame for him.” 

Draco nodded that made sense. As much as his little cousin thought he was mature and as big as the rest of them he just wasn’t. Draco thought it was got to do with his background and his horrible relatives. It was why he was so much smaller than the rest of them, even though no one ever commented on it. When he brought his suspicions to his Dad it was confirmed for him and he was told never to mention it to Harry. Draco didn’t really mind. Harry was the cute younger brother he always wanted. 

Severus cast a Tempus and sighed, it was time for Harry to wake up, which was always fifty, fifty if he was going to wake up crying or not. It was a hang-up from his past that they were slowly working through.

Severus lay him down on the chair beside him and put up the privacy shields back up. Draco looked on with disinterest, he was well used to Harry being changed in front of him. He had asked why when he was younger and Harry seemed to be wearing diapers and pull-ups well past the age he should. Apparently his mean uncle hit him in his bladder hard enough to damage it. They didn’t go into too much detail and Draco never asked again. If Harry needed that he didn’t mind. It didn’t change how much he loved him.

Severus made quick work of changing Harry’s wet pull up for a fresh one. He usually put him back in underwear but today would be stressful enough for him without having an accident.   
Severus picked up his ankles and that served to wake Harry, who surprisingly woke up happy.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room while his Dad finished changing him and caught eyes with Draco. 

“Draco! Hi!” Draco grinned at him and waved, Harry tried to get his Dad to let go of his ankles so he could go over and give his cousin a hello hug. 

“Harry you have to wait, I need to put your pants back on.” Severus pulled the fresh pullup up as quick as he could and struggled to get Harry’s trousers back on with all the squirming he was doing. 

“Daddy.” He whined, why wasn’t he let him go over. He usually didn’t care if Harry had his trousers on or not when he was finished changing him.

“Harry. We’re on the train.” Oh, that made more sense. He stopped his struggles and let his Dad organise his clothes, giving him a smile before he threw himself at his cousin.

“Dray! I thought you weren’t in this carriage with us?”

Draco shrugged and hugged him back, “I’d rather spend time with you.” 

Harry beamed. He loved that Draco wanted to spend time with him over his friends. 

“You’re not going back to that carriage?” He wanted to make sure Draco would stay with him,

Draco shrugged, “I’ll go between the two. I’ll go back now because you’re going with your Dad and then when it’s your nap I’ll go back again. Other than that I’ll stay with you. You’ll be able to see where everyone is.”

Harry wasn’t too happy that Draco would be leaving but he supposed it was okay because Harry wouldn’t be there either.

Draco gave him a hug, “I’m going back to the other carriage now. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” 

Harry watched sadly as he left. “Daddy, Dray left.” He climbed onto his Dad’s lap, feeling a bit teary-eyed.

Severus refrained from rolling his eyes. Harry could be a bit needy when it came to his loved ones, it didn’t help that they all catered to him. 

“I know baby, but you heard what Draco said. He’s only going when your napping or coming with me to check on things. Let’s go and take a walk down the train, we can collect Draco on the way back.” He ran a soothing hand through Harry’s wild hair. 

Harry jumped up, rejuvenated. “Let’s go Daddy so we can get back quick!” 

Severus stood up leisurely, taking time to fix himself and fix Harry who somehow looked dishevelled before taking his hand. 

“You hold my hand at all times. I don’t want you running off.” Harry huffed but complied. He wanted to look through the train and then spend the rest of his time with Draco.

The first carriage they came to was Draco’s. He was lounging beside Blaise and Theo, with Crabbe and Goyle in front of him. Severus opened the door and Harry rushed in. 

“Dray! I’m here!” He cheered from his Dad’s side. He tried to separate their hands but it just wasn’t working. 

Draco smiled at him. “Hi Harry, say hello to everyone else.” Sometimes Harry got tunnel vision when it came to his favourite people and would ignore everyone else. 

Harry suddenly got shy and leaned into his Dad.

“Hi, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle.” 

“Hi, Harry!” Theo jumped off his seat and rushed to give Harry a hug. After Draco Theo was Harry’s best friend. Harry accepted the hug that Theo gave him, not wanting to hurt his feelings. 

“Hi, Theo.” 

Theo grinned at him and pulled back to look up at Severus. 

“Mr Severus, can I play with Harry today, Blaise said it’s okay if you said it was?” Theo lived with Blaise after his parents were sent to Azkaban for torturing muggles. Harry met Theo when he was in Draco’s house one day and Blaise had come over with the small boy. They had made fast friends and were inseparable ever since.

“Harry and I are just going to do a round of the train but you are free to come to our carriage after that, you can have lunch with Harry.”

Severus had prepacked Harry’s lunch and remembered to bring extra in case Theo wanted to dine with them. 

“Yes please.” 

“I will collect you on the way back to our carriage. Say goodbye to your friends Harry.” 

Harry waved at them, gave Theo another hug and left with his Dad, checking in on every carriage. Nearly everyone with a girl in it cooed with how cute he was, making Harry hide in his Dad’s robes to get away from them.

He got excited again when he heard Ron’s voice. He and Ron got on most of the time but bickered a lot. 

“Ron!” Harry burst into the carriage, throwing himself at the redhead. 

Ron caught the smaller boy, holding him steady. “Harry? What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Mum until the feast like normal?”

Harry shook his head. “Daddy and Grandpa said I could go to Hogwarts part-time this year!” 

“That’s great mate. Can’t wait to see you in Gryffindor.” Ron loved to tease Harry about becoming a Gryffindor. It never failed to rile him up.

“I won’t be in Gryffindor! Daddy tell him I won’t be!” He huffed, pulling away from Ron. “I take back my hug. You’re mean.” He went back to his Dad who watched the interaction with amusement. Harry always got defensive if someone mentioned him becoming a Gryffindor. Ron especially liked to push his buttons. Severus never said anything though because he secretly thought it was good for Harry to not have everyone wrapped around his little finger. Severus and Tom were already a lost cause. 

“Stop shouting Harry. I’m sure whatever house you will be in will be lucky to have you. Say hello to the rest of the carriage as well.” 

Harry became suddenly shy once more, leaning back against his father’s legs and waving at the rest of the people, most of which he knew. There was one girl though that he wasn’t sure of.  
“Hello, my name is Hermione.”

“I’m Harry.” He turned his head into his Dad put his arms up to be held, he didn’t like meeting new people, afraid they would hurt him.

Luckily his Dad knew and picked him up straight away, letting him burrow into his neck.

“My apologies. Harry is a bit shy with new people. I’m sure in time he will be happy to talk to you. Ronald, please behave yourself.” 

With that he left, carrying Harry the rest of way through the carriage. Harry only lifted his head when he saw the twins and Marcus Flint. Waving happily at them but not interested in leaving his Dad’s arms.

“Meet some new people Harry?” Fred asked knowingly. Harry’s go-to was always to hide in his Dad’s arms and if his Dad wasn’t there then one of his safe people. Fred was proud to say that he was on that list. 

“Yeah, it’s scary.” He said plainly, he didn’t need to elaborate, they were there when Harry went into a panic before. It wasn’t something anyone wanted him to go through again.   
“I’m going to play with Theo now.” He bounced in his Dad’s arms excitedly. This was the last carriage of the train so all they had to do was walk about to theirs and he’d be able to play with Theo! 

“Wow, you’re very lucky. Make sure to visit us at the Gryffindor table when you can okay?” 

Harry nodded, happy that the twins were letting him visit still. 

Severus nodded to the two of them, along with the other second years. “Everyone please behave themselves.” 

“Bye!” Harry waved over his Dad’s shoulder as they left.

“Daddy, I’m going to play with Theo now?” 

“Yes baby, first you and Theo need a bit of lunch. Luckily I brought some for him as well?” 

“And Draco will be there too?” 

“I don’t know. He might want to stay with Blaise to keep him company.” 

Harry huffed, Draco had promised he’d be there. He wouldn’t complain just yet though, he had to wait to see if Draco kept his promise. 

They stopped back at Draco’s carriage before they went back to collect Theo. To Harry’s delight, Draco jumped off the chair to go with them along with Blaise. 

“You coming?” Draco asked Crabbe and Goyle, both shaking their heads. 

“Nah, the cart will be going around in a while, we want to get sweets.” The two boys knew that if they went into the carriage with Severus they’d be limited in what they could buy. 

“Okay, let’s go Blaise, Theo.” The three boys followed Severus and Harry back to their carriage, Harry finally squirming to get down so he could play with Theo. 

Severus obliged him but only so he could get the pre-made lunch he had for the boys. Draco and Blaise already had theirs out and were snacking on it while Severus transfigured a handkerchief into a table, laying out their snacks of hummus with celery and sandwiches, along with two flasks of water with diluted orange and pineapple in it. 

He picked Harry up and then Theo, who was sitting on the floor playing a game he couldn’t even comprehend to explain. Harry whined instantly at being picked up.

“Daddy! We’re trying to play.” 

Severus refrained from rolling his eyes. “I know and now you are going to eat. If you don’t eat now then you’ll have no time to play before nap time.” 

Harry blushed, that just made him sound like a baby. He couldn’t even argue in front of his friends because he knew that his Dad would make it sound even worse. Instead, he shut his mouth and didn’t even comment when the napkin was tied around his neck. It helped a little that Theo had one tied around his too. He quickly forgot his upset when the food was in front of him and began devouring his lunch. Theo seemed to enjoy it as well as both raced to be finished. They were just finishing up their celery sticks when the trolley lady opened the door.   
“Anything from the trolley dear?” She asked the room, all four boys looked at Severus who sighed.

“One item each boys. Harry, Theo, no sugar wands. Only chocolate frogs or fudge flies.” 

Both items were small enough that they wouldn’t be jumping around the place. Getting Harry to calm down was a feat in its self without added sugar. He was hoping that he could get Theo to nap with Harry. He knew he wasn’t a parental figure in Theo’s life but just looking at the boy tugged at his heartstrings. He was so similar to Harry it hurt. 

No one complained about the restriction, Harry and Theo just giving Severus their orders so that they could finish lunch. Severus paid for all the boys, even though Blaise and Draco tried to pay for theirs.

“Nonsense boys, it wouldn’t do for the children to be paying in the presence of an adult. Put your gold away.” 

All four snacked on their sweets, Severus cleaning Theo and Harry up when they were finished. Both had chocolate moustaches which he wiped with the napkins around them before taking it off.  
“Harry, Theo, a half-hour of play and then a little snooze for the two of you okay?” 

Theo half expected that he’d have to go to sleep for a little while. Blaise had already told him so that morning along with his step mum giving Blaise a schedule for him. He didn’t mind so much because his very best friend was going to as well. 

The two jumped off the chair and went back to their game while Draco and Blaise chatted. Severus enjoyed the peace in the carriage and read the daily profit, letting the boys work off their energy. 

When the time came for them to nap Severus expected a fight and was surprised when he got none. He transfigured the handkerchief into a small bed for the middle of the carriage. Using a second handkerchief that Draco handed him for a blanket and tucked the two boys in. He gave both a kiss on their foreheads and closed the blinds to make it darker in the room. Draco and Blaise left quietly while Severus listened to the two young boys whisper for a few minutes before it tapered off into small snores. He looked down at them and couldn’t resist taking a photo, the two were snuggled into each other, holding hands. He’d make sure to get copies for everyone that would want one, which was a big list. 

He knew that Harry probably felt like he was too old for all of this but Severus knew he had a lot of healing to do before he reached the level of maturity he was striving to be at already. Thankfully he only had moments of being like that before going back to his sweet boy that wanted cuddles. It might be selfish of Severus but he wanted those cuddles for a bit longer and didn’t want to lose the little boy he had. Just not yet anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this. I started writing it last week sometime but all this coronavirus stuff had me in a tizzy! I'm out of work now because where I work has been shut down. Expect more updates from now on. I'm just sitting at home now with nothing to do.
> 
> let me know what you think of this chapter. Comments and kudos are much appreciated as always!


	4. Chapter 4

“Daddy, please. I really want to go on the boats with everyone else.”   
Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Once the boys woke up Theo asked Harry if he was excited about the boat ride. Severus nearly cringed at hearing the innocent questions. He hadn’t told Harry about the boat journey the first years go on because he didn’t want him on it. Call him overprotective but he didn’t want his little boy traumatised by falling into the water on his first day of ‘big school’. Severus had hoped when Draco and Blaise returned they’d be able to distract him but it didn’t in the least. Even changing his bum hadn’t distracted him. 

“I don’t know Harry, do you not want to come up with me and say hello to everyone before the students arrive?” He had already tried just telling him, no but it didn’t seem to work. Coaxing was also gone. Now he was down to sheer bribery. 

Harry shook his head, his curls flying. “No. I’ll be really safe Daddy. I’ll be with Theo!” 

Severus wanted to groan at hearing that. That didn’t reassure him in one bit. Theo was almost of the same mindset as Harry. Theo nodded his head as if to confirm what Harry said.   
“If you come with me I’m sure Grandpa will have some sugar quills for you.” Severus held his breath as he saw Harry debating whether he wanted the sugar quill more than the boat ride. He ignored Draco’s and Blaise’s snickers. Eventually, Harry shook his head.

“No. Grandpa gives me sugar quills anyway. Grandma will give me some too.” 

Severus knew what Harry said was true and couldn’t even deny it. Both his father and Minerva would give him anything he wanted. Severus sighed with defeat. He supposed he couldn’t really let him miss his boat trip. It was a rite of passage for all new students. 

“Okay. You can go.” Harry let out a whoop and tackled Severus in a hug. “There are some conditions though.” 

Harry nodded eagerly. “Okay, Daddy.” He replied sweetly.

“First is both you and Theo have to go in a boat with Blaise and Draco. You’re to hold Draco’s hand the whole time. That means to the boat and then when you’re off it to the castle. Don’t touch the water at all and no back chatting Draco. You’ve to wait outside the hall before Grandma comes out and no fighting with Ron.” Severus looked over to Draco. “Is that okay with you Draco?” 

“That’s fine Uncle Severus. I’ll make sure to keep him safe.” Draco knew that if he didn’t there would be a long list of people that wanted to kill him. Including his parents. 

“Harry. Right after your house is given to you come up to the top table. You’ll have your lunches with your house.” He reminded the boy who had opened his mouth to complain. 

Harry knew he was lucky to be getting lunch so didn’t bother to push it. Instead, he went back to playing with Theo. His Dad had brought his favourite train set and let them play with it after their nap. Draco and Blaise joined them after a while. All of them dividing into teams of two with Harry and Theo sitting between Draco’s and Blaise’s legs. Harry’s main goal was to try to get the trains while Theo had to defend it. Severus watched them in between looking at his lesson plans, happy they were playing well together. When he noticed the darkened sky he cast a quick Tempus. 

“Right boys. I think it’s time for all of you to get into your robs. Blaise would you like me to get Theo ready?” 

Blaise’s mother had contacted Severus asking him to watch out for Theo. She didn’t want to put the full responsibility on Blaise. Severus had no issue with that. They had arranged it so that Theo would go home every evening after dinner. He found it difficult to be away from his foster mother and the teachers were willing to allow the young boy all the assurance he needed. If Severus wasn’t a professor he would probably be doing the same thing with Harry. 

“Yes, please. I’ll get his robes from my trunk.” Blaise hopped up, gave Theo a kiss on his forehead and ran out of the carriage. Draco got up much more slowly.

“I’m going to go get ready. I’ll be back after that okay Harry?” Harry pouted but nodded. He didn’t want to spend any time away from his big cousin. 

Severus beckoned Harry over while they waited for Blaise to get back with Theo’s clothes. He made quick work of stripping Harry down to his vest and pull up; pulling the pull up back slightly to see if it was wet, ignoring Harry’s squawk. Satisfied that it wasn’t he put him into an overall version of the school uniform. They had made the change over for a few of the younger children around 5 years back as a lot of them were complaining of itchy material and that it was too difficult to keep them up. Severus and Tom had noticed that the kids who usually said that were the ones coming from a none ideal home life. This helped their confidence until they could gain the required weight and got the help they needed in school. 

The shirt was white but short-sleeved because Harry hated a jumper over long-sleeved clothes. He pulled his school jumper over his head and fixed his robes, tying the little clip at the front so that it sat perfectly on him. He sat back and took a look at him. Harry smiled shyly back and Severus just wanted to gather him up and cuddle him. He was too cute for words. He knew the rest of the faculty was going to think the same as him. He’d have to make sure to check Harry’s pockets before bedtime. He was sure they’d be bulging with sweets. 

Blaise popped his head back in.

“Sorry took so long. Mum put it right at the bottom of my trunk. Thanks for changing him.” 

Theo ran to Blaise when he saw him. Latching onto him.

“You left me.” He murmured. Theo hated being left behind.

Blaise hugged the younger boy to him. “Sorry, Theo. I just had to get your uniform. You don’t want to go in in your jeans do you?” He teased, laughing when Theo shook his head vigorously.

“Want to look like Harry.” He stated firmly. He wanted to look the same as his best friend. 

“Lucky Mum packed the same outfit for you then isn’t it?” Blaise handed over the clothes and school shoes to Severus. 

Severus noted that the shoes were the same as Harry’s a softer more boyish shoe that would be easier on their feet. He picked Harry up and placed him beside him on the chair and gently took Theo from Blaise, ignoring his small whines.

“You’ll be okay. Blaise is coming back in a few minutes. He just has to change. We’ll get you changed and then it’ll be time for Hogwarts!” Severus gave Blaise a look that told him to get moving before Theo really kicked off. Blaise gave him a grin back and closed the door gently behind him to not distract from Theo.

Severus was as quick at changing Theo as he was Harry. Not giving the boy time to complain. Before he knew it he had two little boys all ready for Hogwarts. He put Theo sitting beside Harry and took out his camera from his robe pocket. 

“Smile boys.” Harry threw his arm over Theo and gave a smile to the camera. Both boys looked adorable and he just knew that his photo would be going up on his living room wall.   
When Draco and Blaise came back he made them join in in the photos until the eldest pair began to complain. Severus just had to make sure he had enough. Lucius would kill him for not getting photos of them in their uniform. 

The whistle of the train blew, signalling the upcoming stop at the station. Severus felt his stomach twist. The last thing he wanted was for his baby to go in that boat. He was nearly positive Harry would love it for 5 minutes and then want to get off. There was nothing he could do about it though. All he could hope for is that Draco would distract him for the ride. He didn’t want a cranky child before the feast even began. 

He looked at Harry who was pale with nerves and sighed. His little boy was extremely frightened of what house he was going to get. He tried to play it off that he wasn’t but it was clear as day to Severus. He picked him up and smiled when Harry’s arms came around his neck. 

“Scared Daddy.” He whispered.

“I know baby but just remember I’ll be at the table right behind you and you can cuddle with me after you get your house okay?” Harry nodded but didn’t move his head from his Dad’s shoulders. When the train stopped and everyone got up the leave Severus had to carry Harry out. He knew he would freak out if he was put down now with the number of people so instead he carried him over to where Hagrid was calling the first years. 

“Hiya Sev’rus! Hiya ‘Arry!” Hagrid’s voice boomed over the crowd. 

Harry waved shyly back while Severus nodded at him. 

“Harry is going in a boat with Blaise, Theo and Draco, Hagrid.” He said, conveying to him that he was to look out for them and keep their boat close. 

“No problem,” Hagrid responded, ushering all the first years close, taking a quick headcount before making his way to the boats. Severus grabbed the one closest to Hagrid’s and placed Harry down in it. 

Harry gave him a final squeeze and smiled when he felt his Dad kiss his forehead. 

“Behave baby. Draco is going to watch over you and make sure you get to the castle okay. Don’t forget to hold his hand the whole way.” 

“I won’t,” Harry promised. “You’ll be at the school waiting?” He knew his Dad would be there, he just needed to make sure.

“Yes. Grandma will come out first so make sure you give her a cuddle so she doesn’t get sad okay.” 

Harry nodded resolutely. He would make sure Grandma was okay. 

Draco hopped into the boat with Blaise and Theo behind him, sitting on the bench beside Harry while Theo and Blaise took the ones in front of them. Draco took Harry’s hand and pulled him close enough that he was sitting in the middle of the bench instead of near the edge. 

“Boys behave. I’ll see you all in the castle. Good luck with your sorting. No matter what house you get they’ll be proud to have you.” With one last hug from Harry, Severus left. He had to if he wanted to get up to the castle before them. There was only one carriage left for him when he turned around. He got in and tried not to think about his baby out in a boat on the lake by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was another Patreon commission. It was supposed to be up yesterday but I lost track of the days and thought today was Friday😅. Hope you like it!
> 
> Also please follow me on Twitter! You'll see news about story updates there! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated as always😁

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, another new story when I haven't updated my other ones, not like me😅 Let me know what you think and comments and kudos are as always, appreciated!


End file.
